Cable controls are employed for selectively actuating control linkages used in transmissions, steering clutch and brake controls and like devices employed on earth-working vehicles. For example, the cable control may be employed to actuate a valve spool employed in the hydraulic control for a transmission and is normally connected to the valve spool by linkage means, including interconnected bellcranks and levers. Such a valve spool must be closely calibrated and adjusted upon assembly of the transmission control and may require periodic readjustment thereafter.
One problem with conventional cable controls is that they necessarily require substantial demantling thereof to precisely adjust or readjust the valve spool. Such a laborious procedure unduly increases service time as well as down-time of a particular vehicle. In addition, detachment of the cable mounting apparatus from a housing, retaining the control valve and actuating linkages therefor, necessarily exposes the same to contaminants and permits the escape of fluid from those types of transmission controls which require continuous exposure to clean lubricant.